


Демон, который ждёт на крыше

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, Nati



Series: Спецквест [8]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Omega Clary Fray, Sibling Incest, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: Клэри должно быть страшно. Но она совсем не боится.





	Демон, который ждёт на крыше

**Author's Note:**

> У к канону, нижнимирцы и сумеречные охотники находятся в состоянии войны; штампы омегаверса – истинные пары есть и узнают друг друга сразу, запахи сильно влияют на поступки и желания; ООС; горизонтальный инцест

Клэри зябко повела плечами и поплотнее запахнула куртку. На крыше был ужасный ветер, и только психу пришла бы в голову мысль лезть так высоко в такую погоду. Подумав об этом Клэри усмехнулась – психу и пришло. Вон он как раз стоял на самом парапете, смотря вниз, на неспящий никогда город, шум которого доносился даже до сюда.

Себастьян точно знал, что она пришла. Он чуял её так же, как и она его. Их запахи смешивались, стоило им оказаться рядом друг с другом, и даже ветер не мог быть преградой. Для Себастьяна ничего не было преградой, а Клэри… Она пыталась бороться раньше, но теперь смирилась. Бороться с Себастьяном всё равно, что бороться со стихией – бесполезно, опасно и очень глупо.

— Кларисса, — тихо произнёс Себастьян, но она всё равно услышала и слегка передёрнулась.

— Не называй меня так, — отозвалась Клэри. — Как будто с отцом разговариваю.

Себастьян хмыкнул и повернулся к ней, но с парапета не сошёл, так и продолжил стоять на самом краю. Ветер трепал его волосы и полу расстёгнутую рубашку, и, казалось, мог сбросить его с крыши одним сильным порывом. И Клэри не знала, страшат её эти мысли и образы или вызывают лишь болезненное чувство ожидания неизбежного.

— Не присоединишься? — спросил Себастьян и протянул ей руку.

Клэри хотела отказаться, но лишь молча шагнула вперёд. Ухватилась за протянутую ладонь и тоже встала на парапет, смотря вниз. Машины, похожие на маленьких жёлтых жуков, люди, которые сливались в один сплошной поток. Город внизу жил и не знал, что на него кто-то смотрит сверху. Городу было всё равно.

Клэри не хотела сюда приходить. Не хотела приходить сегодня, на прошлой неделе и на неделе до этого. Но всякий раз приходила, принимала протянутую руку и стояла на самом ветру, смотря на далёкий город. Почему-то в каждую их встречу был ветер. И почему-то город всегда был далёким, хотя сделай она шаг вперёд – падение не продлится и минуты.

Себастьян крепче сжал её ладонь, а потом быстро и легко, будто танцуя, приподнял её и притянул к себе, обнимая за талию. Доля секунды, когда под ногами нет ничего, когда дыхание перехватывает и сердце замирает. Доля секунды – и Клэри больше почти не касается парапета, и только руки Себастьяна удерживают её от падения.

Клэри должно быть страшно. Должно, потому что Себастьян – демон. Самый жестокий и ужасный эксперимент их отца, превративший милого и светлого Джонатана в тёмного и равнодушного ко всему Себастьяна. Клэри должно быть страшно, но страха нет. Потому что Себастьян – её пара. Ещё один побочный эффект эксперимента, который привёл в ужас и самого Валентина. Клэри должно быть страшно, но единственное, что она чувствует – спокойствие.

Себастьян больше не Джонатан, а значит и не нефилим. Себастьян тёмный сумеречный охотник, в нём течёт кровь Лилит, он взмахом руки ведёт в бой демонов. Себастьян враг всем сумеречным охотникам, и Клэри знает это. Она – дочь ангела. Она – хранительница рун. Она – любит Себастьяна больной, неправильной и невозможной любовью, как не может сестра любить брата, но как можно любить пару. И Себастьян – равнодушный ко всему в мире Себастьян – отвечает ей тем же. Он держит её в руках так бережно и нежно, как будто она не воин, воспитанный в сражениях, а хрупкая снежинка в руках, готовая вот-вот растаять.

Клэри знает, что если сейчас Себастьян отпустит руки, и она полетит вниз, навстречу далёкому городу, ей не будет ни страшно, ни обидно, ни больно. Потому что Клэри знает и то, что Себастьян прыгнет следом. Иногда ей даже кажется, что именно поэтому он всякий раз зовёт её на крышу, а не в парк или кафе. Чтобы однажды, когда они оба окончательно устанут, сделать последний шаг вперёд.

Но Клэри разворачивается в его руках, смотрит в глаза – чёрные, нечитаемые – и утыкается носом в его шею. И Себастьян обнимает крепче, вдыхает её запах и зарывается в волосы, прикрывая глаза.

Может быть когда-нибудь они и сделают этот шаг. Но точно не сегодня.


End file.
